Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications such as angina pectoralis and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
Each of these implantable neurostimulation systems typically includes one or more therapy delivery elements implanted at the desired stimulation site and an implantable neurostimulator, such as an implantable pulse generator (IPG), implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the therapy delivery elements or indirectly to the therapy delivery elements via one or more extensions in cases where the length of the therapy delivery elements is insufficient to reach the IPG. In some cases, the extension leads may be used to facilitate coupling of the neurostimulator, which may otherwise be incompatible with the therapy delivery elements or extension leads, thereto. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the therapy delivery elements to stimulate the tissue and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient.
In the context of an SCS procedure, one or more therapy delivery elements are introduced through the patient's back into the epidural space under fluoroscopy, such that the electrodes carried by the leads are arranged in a desired pattern and spacing to create an electrode array. The specific procedure used to implant the therapy delivery elements will ultimately depend on the type of therapy delivery elements used. Currently, there are two types of commercially available therapy delivery elements: a percutaneous lead and a surgical lead.
A percutaneous lead includes a cylindrical body with ring electrodes, and can be introduced into contact with the affected spinal tissue through a Touhy-like needle, which passes through the skin, between the desired vertebrae, and into the epidural space above the dura layer. For unilateral pain, a percutaneous lead is placed on the corresponding lateral side of the spinal cord. For bilateral pain, a percutaneous lead is placed down the midline of the spinal cord, or two percutaneous leads are placed down the respective sides of the midline. In many cases, a stylet, such as a metallic wire, is inserted into a lumen running through the center of each of the percutaneous leads to aid in insertion of the lead through the needle and into the epidural space. The stylet gives the lead rigidity during positioning, and once the lead is positioned, the stylet can be removed after which the lead becomes flaccid.
A surgical lead has a paddle on which multiple electrodes are arranged in independent columns, and is introduced into contact with the affected spinal tissue using a surgical procedure, and specifically, a laminectomy, which involves removal of the laminar vertebral tissue to allow both access to the dura layer and positioning of the lead.
After proper placement of the therapy delivery elements at the target area of the spinal cord, the therapy delivery elements are anchored in place at an exit site to prevent movement. To facilitate the location of the implantable pulse generator away from the exit point of the therapy delivery elements, extension leads are sometimes used. In particular, the proximal ends of the therapy delivery elements, which include terminals respectively coupled to the electrodes on the therapy delivery elements, are inserted into connectors located at the distal ends of extension leads.
The proximal ends of the therapy delivery elements exiting the spinal column, or alternatively extension leads, are passed through a tunnel or pathway formed subcutaneously along the torso of the patient to a subcutaneous pocket (typically made in the patient's abdominal or buttock area) where a implantable pulse generator is implanted. The subcutaneous pathway can be formed using a tunneling tool over which a sheath may be threaded.
The tunneling tool is often bent to a desired shape of the subcutaneous tunnel. The tunneling tool is then removed to permit the therapy delivery elements to be threaded through the sheath. The bends in the tunneling tool, however, often interfere with separation of the tunneling tool from the sheath.